Darth Dominicus
Background Darth Dominicus was a former jedi knight turned sith lord who lived through the Clone Wars and Galactic Civil War. He served as one of the Emperor's most feared enforcers, and remained a secret from most members of the Empire. History The turn of events that led to Jo'Rod Araman becoming Darth Dominicus were forseen during the days of the Old Republic, by the sith lord Darth Aramanus. Aramanus sensed a change in history when a specific trooper was killed in battle, leading to Aramanus foreseeing the chain of events and relationships that would eventually lead to Jo'Rod Araman being born. After sensing this, and foreseeing Dominicus becoming a powerful sith lord, Aramanus decided to play his own part of Araman's history, influencing people during his own time that would have an effect on Dominicus' creation, eventually leading to Dominicus being born with the last name Araman, just as Darth Aramanus had wished, to continue his own legacy. Early Life Born Jo'Rod Araman on the planet Wayland, Araman was discovered by the jedi order at an early age. He was brought to the jedi temple, and begun his training. Eventually, he'd be chosen as the padawan of jedi master Rin O'Fallon, who would help Araman become a very skilled, intelligent, and compassionate padawan. Araman was held in high regards by his peers, and was often used as an example for younger jedi padwans as what they should expire to be. He was praised by both his own master, and the master of other jedi padawans for his patience, and his belief in trying to find a diplomatic solution to any problem that arose. He achieved knighthood shortly before the beginning of the Clone Wars, and after the Battle of Geonosis, he was pressed into a leadership role, despite his wishes to avoid the conflict, and continue his studies at the temple. Despite his reluctance, he proved to be an effective and wise leader, and did everything he could to bring as many of the clone troopers under his command home. The clones that served him also held him in high regards, and him and his troops became well known for their effectiveness against the droid forces. Capture and Corruption During a mission to Felucia, the gunship Araman and a squad of clone troopers were on was struck by hostile AA, and went down. Araman was severely wounded in the crash, and the two clones that survived with him were quickly killed by the droid forces that arrived to investigate the crash. In his weakened state, Araman was taken captive by the CIS, and was taken to Korriban at the request of Darth Sidious, who continued to keep up his disguise as the chancellor of the Republic. When Araman arrived at Korriban, he underwent torture that would last for hours, and struggled to hold onto his sanity. The sith empire logo was branded on his body in multiple places, and Sidious repeatedly showed Araman visions of everyone that he had ever had any sort of relation with being tortured, and eventually killed. When he wasn't being tortured, he was deprived of sleep, and was only given enough food and water to keep him alive, but in a severely weakened state. Araman's devotion to the light side of the force allowed him to hold out for weeks of the torture, but eventually, he broke. At the edge of his sanity, Araman pledged himself to Darth Sidious, and to the dark side of the force. To test his devotion, Sidious sent Araman to the planet Arreglo, a cold, mountainous planet with deadly outcroppings of razor sharp rocks, to find his former master, Rin O'Fallon. Araman complied with the dark lord, and went to Arreglo, where he proceeded to easily kill the clone troopers that had gone with his former master to the planet. Eventually, Araman confronted O'Fallon in a Republic control room on the planet surface, built in one of the few flat areas on the planet, surrounded by the jagged rocks that were common on the planet. Initially, O'Fallon tried to reason with his fallen apprentice, and tried to convince Araman to let go of the hatred and anger that had been thrust into him through the torture, and through the dark side energies that flowed through the sith homeworld. It was to no avail, however, and Araman attacked his former master in an enraged, almost animalistic state. Due to this, however, Araman's attacks were uncoordinated, and O'Fallon was able to easily defend himself against his former apprentice. Eventually, despite his hopes that his former apprentice would remember who he was, and would turn away from the dark side, O'Fallon eventually had no choice but to bring harm to his former apprentice. On one of Araman's swings, O'Fallon knocked his opponent's lightsaber to the side, and severed his former apprentice's right arm at the elbow, and slashed him diagonally across the face. Hurt, and defeated, Araman apologized to his former master, and asked for his forgiveness. O'Fallon's compassion for his former apprentice would be his undoing, however, as he decided to spare Araman's life. The second O'Fallon looked away from his opponent, Araman lifted his former master with the force, and slung him through one of the windows of the outpost. After falling through the window, O'Fallon landed on one of Arreglo's deadly sharp rock formations, killing the jedi master instantly. His test passed, and his descent into the dark side deepened by his anger towards the jedi for his injuries, Araman returned to Korriban, where the fallen jedi was dubbed Darth Dominicus by Darth Sidious. He was given sith robes and armor, and a mask to cover the hideous scar left on his face by O'Fallon's lightsaber. End of the Clone Wars, Rise of the Empire During the waning days of the Clone Wars, Darth Dominicus remained on Korriban, quietly awaiting his master's orders. After the execution of Order 66, and the fall of the jedi order, Araman was dispatched to the planet Igranba, where he was assigned to monitor the Imperial testing facility that had been built on the planet, along with a small Imperial fleet, and varying Imperial security forces. Although his fall to the dark side remained evident, Araman hosted small internal conflicts from time to time, on occasion remembering who he had once been. Despite this, he remained a feared and respected sith, and killed any Imperial that disobeyed him in even the slightest way. He served on Igranba until after the destruction of the first Death Star. After this event, Dominicus was given a more active role in hunting down and killing rebel forces, leading attacks against the Emperor's enemies on planets such as Tatooine, Honogr, and Ryloth. He continued to learn the ways of the sith, and became skilled at controlling the mind of his enemy, and by the time that the second Death Star was nearing completion, Dominicus could control the mind of even some of the most tough minded and devoted rebels. As the last days of the Galactic Civil War approached, the Emperor sent the sith lord Darth Vader to the forest moon of Endor in preparation for the arrival of rebel troops, hoping to catch the rebels off guard before they could destroy the shield generator protecting the Death Star. Mean while, The Emperor dispatched Dominicus, along with some Imperial forces, to Sullust, in an attempt to raze the rebel fleet and base there. Although Dominicus and his forces successfully eliminated the small rebel force that remained on the planet, the sith lord had no chance to stop the destruction of the Emperor, Vader, and the Death Star, bringing the end to the Galactic Empire. Post Galactic Civil War After the fall of the Empire, Dominicus slipped away into the far reaches of the galaxy, his mind becoming clearer after the death of the Emperor. Regret started to overcome Dominicus, who quickly dropped the use of his sith moniker, and went back to using his original name. Despite this, and his attempts to sever all ties with the sith, Araman's mind took him to dark places, reminding him of the things he had done as a sith. He became anti social, suicidal, and despised any sort of contact with any other living beings. He stayed this way for years, moving from planet to planet, never staying anywhere for too long. Eventually, Araman's mind recovered, and he started to return to the galaxy mentally, instead of just being there physically. He went to Kamino shortly after his recovery, hoping to find a way to get an organic replacement for his arm that had been lost during his duel with Rin O'Fallon. Despite the Kaminoans being confident that they could accomplish the feat, they were unable to produce anything resembling an arm, and in a fit of rage characteristic of a sith, Araman struck down the Kaminoans, and left, again traveling to the darkest places of his own mind. He'd eventually pledge himself to neutrality, and to never show bias towards the jedi or sith. For the most part, Araman succeeded in keeping his neutrality, although he found himself in combat with jedi even after officially leaving the sith order, as jedi would often sense the darkness still inside Araman, and would jump to the wrong conclusion. Personality and Traits His devotion to the jedi order, and the light side of the force, allowed Araman to withstand the torture he was put through by the sith much longer than was expected, but it also meant that his fall to the dark side made him hardly human, as he often attacked in animalistic, enraged swings with his saber, and blasts of force lightning that could leave an enemy completely crippled, despite only being able to use the force power from his left hand. He remained a devoted sith throughout the end of the Clone Wars, and into the Galactic Civil War, and any attachment to the jedi that might've existed was well hidden by the sith lord. Equipment Darth Dominicus carried a simple, but well constructed lightsaber with a dark blue crystal during his time as a jedi, but discarded the weapon after killing Rin O'Fallon. He constructed a new saber that reflected his descent into the dark side of the force, a completely black saber hilt, and a bright red crystal giving the saber it's vibrant red color when activated. Dominicus wore a red robe, with black spikes coming out of the back of the shoulders, and off of one side of the robe. He wore black sith armor on his chest, arms,legs, and back, and he wore a mask over his face to cover the scar given to him by his former master, and to add to the mystique and intimidation factor of the fallen jedi. Category:Sith Category:Character